The present invention relates to phenylacetic acid derivatives of the formula I 
where the substituents and the index have the following meanings:
X is oxygen or sulfur:
R is hydrogen and [sic] or C1-C4-alkyl;
R1 is hydrogen and [sic] or C1-C4-alkyl;
R2 is cyano, nitro, trifluoromethyl, halogen, C1-C4-alkyl and [sic] or C1-C4-alkoxy;
m is 0, 1 or 2, it being possible for the R2 radicals to be different if m is 2;
R3 is hydrogen, cyano, nitro, hydroxyl, amino, cyclopropyl, halogen, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-haloalkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-haloalkoxy, C1-C4-alkylthio, C1-C4-alkylamino or di-C1-C4-alkylamino;
R4 is hydrogen, cyano, nitro, hydroxyl, amino, halogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, C1-C6-alkylthio, C1-C6-alkylamino, di-C1-C6-alkylamino, C2-C6-alkenyl, C2-C6-alkenyloxy, C2-C6-alkenylthio, C2-C6-alkenylamino, N-C2-C6-alkenyl-N-C1-C6-alkylamino, C2-C6-alkynyl, C2-C6-alkynyloxy, C2-C6-alkynylthio, C2-C6-alkynylamino, N-C2-C6-alkynyl-N-C1-C6-alkylamino, it being possible for the hydrocarbon radicals of these groups to be partly or completely halogenated or to carry one to three of the following radicals; cyano, nitro, hydroxyl, mercapto, amino, carboxyl, aminocarbonyl, aminothiocarbonyl, halogen, C1-C6-alkylaminocarbonyl, di-C1-C6-alkylaminocarbonyl, C1-C6-alkylaminothiocarbonyl, di-C1-C6-alkylaminothiocarbonyl, C1-C6-alkylfulfonyl, C1-C6-alkylsulfoxyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, C1-C6-haloalkoxy, C1-C6-alkoxycarbonyl, C1-C6-alkylthio, C1-C6-alkylamino, di-C1-C6-alkylamino, C2-C6-alkenyloxy, C3-C6-cycloalkyl, C3-C6-cycloalkoxy, heterocyclyl, heterocyclyloxy, aryl, aryloxy, aryl-C1-C4-alkoxy, arylthio, aryl-C1-C4-alkylthio, hetaryl, hetaryloxy, hetaryl-C1-C4-alkoxy, hetarylthio, hetaryl-C1-C4-alkylthio, it being possible for the cyclic radicals in turn to be partly or completely halogenated and/or to carry one to three of the following groups: cyano, nitro, hydroxyl, mercapto, amino, carboxyl, aminocarbonyl, aminothiocarbonyl, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C1-C6-alkylsulfonyl, C1-C6-alkylsulfoxyl, C3C6-cycloalkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, C1-C6-haloalkoxy, C1-C6-alkoxycarbonyl, C1-C6-alkylthio, C1-C6-alkylamino, di-C1-C6-alkylamino, C1-C6-alkylaminocarbonyl, di-C1-C6-alkylaminothiocarbonyl, C2-C6-alkenyl, C2-C6-alkenyloxy, benzyl, benzyloxy, aryl, aryloxy, arylthio, hetaryl, hetaryloxy, hetarylthio and C(xe2x95x90NOR6)xe2x80x94Anxe2x80x94R7;
C3-C6-cycloalkyl, C3-C6-cycloalkoxy, C3-C6-cycloalkylthio, C3-C6-cycloalkylamino, N-C3-C6-cycloalkyl-N-C1-C6-alkylamino, C3-C6-cycloalkenyl, C3-C6-cycloalkenyloxy, C3-C6-cycloalkenylthio, C3-C6-cycloalkenylamino, N-C3-C6-cycloalkenyl-N-C1-C6-alkylamino, heterocyclyl, heterocyclyloxy, heterocyclylthio, heterocyclylamino, N-heterocyclyl-N-C1-C6-alkylamino, aryl, aryloxy, arylthio, arylamino, N-aryl-N-C1-C6-alkylamino, hetaryl, hetaryloxy, hetarylthio, hetarylamino, N-hetaryl-N-C1-C6-alkylamino, it being possible for the cyclic radicals to be partly or completely halogenated or to carry one to three of the following groups: cyano, nitro, hydroxyl, mercapto, amino, carboxyl, aminocarbonyl, aminothiocarbonyl, halogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C1-C6-alkylsulfonyl, C1-C6-alkylsulfoxyl, C3-C6-cycloalkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, C1-C6-haloalkoxy, C1-C6-alkoxycarbonyl, C1-C6-alkylthio, C1-C6-alkylamino, di-C1-C6-alkylamino, C1-C6-alkylaminocarbonyl, di-C1-CV6-alkylaminocarbonyl, C1-C6-alkylaminothiocarbonyl, di-C1-C6-alkylaminothiocarbonyl, C2-C6-alkenyl, C2-C6-alkenyloxy, benzyl, benzyloxy, aryl, aryloxy, hetaryl and hetaryloxy;
R5 is hydrogen, C1-C10-alkyl, C3-C6-cycloalkyl, C2-C10-alkenyl, C2-C10-alkynyl, C1-C10-alkylcarbonyl, C2-C10-alkenylcarbonyl, C3-C10-alkynylcarbonyl or C1-C10-alkylsulfonyl, it being possible for these radicals to be partly or completely halogenated or to carry one to three of the following groups: cyano, nitro, hydroxyl, mercapto, amino, carboxyl, aminocarbonyl, aminothiocarbonyl, halogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C1-C6-alkylsulfonyl, C1-C6-alkylsulfoxyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, C1-C6-haloalkoxy, C1-C6-alkoxycarbonyl, C1-C6-alkylthio, C1-C6-alkylamino, di-C1-C6-alkylamino, C1-C6-alkylaminocarbonyl, di-C1-C6-alkylaminocarbonyl, C1-C6-alkylaminothiocarbonyl, di-C1-C6-alkylaminothiocarbonyl, C2-C6-alkenyl, C2-C6-alkenyloxy, C3-C6-cycloalkyl, C3-C6-cycloalkoxy, heterocyclyl, heterocyclyloxy, benzyl, benzyloxy, aryl, aryloxy, arylthio, hetaryl, hetaryloxy and hetarylthio, it being possible for the cyclic groups in turn to be partly or completely halogenated or to carry one to three of the following groups: cyano, nitro, hydroxyl, mercapto, amino, carboxyl, aminocarbonyl, aminothiocarbonyl, halogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C1-C6-alkylsulfonyl, C1-C6-alkylsulfoxyl, C3-C6-cycloalkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C1-C6-alkoxycarbonyl C1-C6-alkylthio, C1-C6-alkylamino, di-C1-C6-alkylamino, C1-C6-alkylaminocarbonyl, di-C1-C6-alkylaminocarbonyl, C1-C6-alkylaminothiocarbonyl, di-C1-C6-alkylaminothiocarbonyl, C2-C6-alkenyl, C2-C6-alkenyloxy, benzyl, benzyloxy, aryl, aryloxy, arylthio, hetaryl, hetaryloxy, hetarylthio or C(xe2x95x90NOR6)xe2x80x94Anxe2x80x94R7;
aryl, arylcarbonyl, arylsulfonyl, hetaryl, hetarylcarbonyl or hetarylsulfonyl, it being possible for these radicals to be partly or completely halogenated or to carry one to three of the following groups: cyano, nitro, hydroxyl, mercapto, amino, carbonyl, aminocarbonyl, aminothiocarbonyl, halogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C1-C6-alkylcarbonyl, C1-C6-alkylsulfonyl, C1-C6-alkylsulfoxyl, C3-C6-cycloalkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, C1-C6-haloalkoxy, C1-C6-alkoxycarbonyl, C1-C6-alkylthio, C1-C6-alkylamino, di-C1-C6-alkylamino, C1-C6-alkylaminocarbonyl, di-C1-C6-alkylaminocarbonyl, C1-C6-alkylaminothiocarbonyl, di-C1-C6-alkylaminothiocarbonyl, C2-C6-alkenyl, C2-C6-alkenyloxy, benzyl, benzyloxy, aryl, aryloxy, hetaryl, hetaryloxy or C(xe2x95x90NOR6)xe2x80x94Anxe2x80x94R7;
where
A is oxygen, sulfur or nitrogen and where the nitrogen carries hydrogen or C1-C6-alkyl;
n is 0 or 1;
R6 is hydrogen or C1-C6-alkyl and
R7 is hydrogen or C1-C6-alkyl,
and their salts.
The invention additionally relates to processes and intermediates for preparing these compounds and compositions containing them for controlling animals pests and harmful fungi.
Phenylacetic acid derivatives for pest control are disclosed in the literature (EP-A 398 692, EP-A 477 631, EP-A 513 580, EP-A 567 828, EP-A 528 682, EP-A 463 488, WO-A 92/13,830).
It is an object of the present invention to provide novel compounds having improved action.
We have found that this object is achieved by the phenylacetic acid derivatives I defined at the outset. We have additionally found processes and intermediates for their preparation and compositions containing them for controlling animal pests and harmful fungi and their use within this context.
The compounds I are obtainable in various ways by processes known per se in the literature.
Fundamentally, it is insignificant in the synthesis of the compounds I where the group ⊙C(NOCH3)xe2x80x94CONRR1 or the group xe2x80x94CH2ONxe2x95x90C(R3)xe2x80x94C(R4)xe2x95x90NOR5 is constructed first.
The construction of the group xe2x80x94C(NOCH3)xe2x80x94CONRR1 is disclosed, for example, in the literature cited at the outset.
The manner of the synthesis of the xe2x80x94CH2ONxe2x95x90C(R3)xe2x80x94C(R4)xe2x95x90NOR5 side chain essentially depends on the nature of the substituents R3 and R4.
1. In the case in which R3 and R4 are not halogen, the construction of the group xe2x80x94CH2ONxe2x95x90C(R3)xe2x80x94C(R4)xe2x95x90NOR5 in general proceeds by reacting a benzyl derivative of the formula II with a hydroxyimine of the formula III. 
L1 in the formula II is a nucleophilically replaceable leaving group, eg. halogen or sulfonate groups, preferably chlorine, bromine, iodine, mesylate, tosylate or triflate.
The reaction is carried out in a manner known per se in an inert organic solvent in the presence of a base, eg. sodium hydride, potassium hydroxide, potassium carbonate or triethylamine according to the methods described in Houben-Weyl, Vol. E 14b, p. 370 ff and Houben-Weyl, Vol. 10/1, p. 1189 ff.
The hydroxyimine III required is obtained, for example, by reaction of a corresponding dihydroxyimine IV with a nucleophilically substituted reagent VI. 
L2 in the formula VI is a nucleophilically replaceable leaving group, eg. halogen or sulfonate groups, preferably chlorine, bromine, iodine, mesylate, tosylate or triflate.
The reaction is carried out in a manner known per se in an inert organic solvent in the presence of a base, eg. potassium carbonate, potassium hydroxide, sodium hydride, pyridine or triethylamine according to the methods described in Houben-Weyl, Vol. E 14b, p. 307 ff, p. 370 ff and p. 385 ff; Houben-Weyl, Vol. 10/4, p. 55 ff, p. 180 ff and p. 217 ff; Houben-Weyl, Vol. E5, p. 780 ff.
1.1 Alternatively, the compounds I can also be obtained by converting the benzyl derivative II first to a corresponding benzyl oxime of the formula V using the dihydroxyimine IV. V then being reacted with the nucleophilically substituted reagent VI to give I. 
The reaction is carried out in a manner known per se in an inert organic solvent in the presence of a base, eg. potassium carbonate, potassium hydroxide, sodium hydride, pyridine or triethylamine according to the methods described in Houben-Weyl, Vol. 10/1, p. 1189 ff; Houben-Weyl, Vol. E 14b, p. 307 ff. p. 370 ff and p. 385 ff; Houben-Weyl, Vol. 10/4, p. 55 ff, p. 180 ff and p. 217 ff; Houben-Weyl, Vol. E5, p. 780 ff.
1.2 In a similar manner, it is also possible to prepare the required hydroxyimine of the formula III from a carbonylhydroxyimine VII by reaction with a hydroxylamine IXa or its salt IXb. 
Qxe2x8ax96 in the formula IXb is the anion of an acid, in particular of an inorganic acid, eg. halide such as chloride.
The reaction is carried out in a manner known per se in an inert organic solvent according to the methods described in EP-A 513 580; Houben-Weyl, Volume 10/4, p. 73 ff; Houben-Weyl, Vol. E14b, p. 369 ff and p. 385 ff.
1.3 Alternatively, the compounds I can also be obtained by converting the benzyl derivative II first to a corresponding benzylketoxyimine of the formula VIII using the carbonylhydroxyimine VII. VIII then being reacted with the hydroxylamine IXa or its salt IXb to give I. 
The reaction is carried out in a manner known per se in an inert organic solvent according to the methods described in Houben-Weyl, Vol. E14b, p. 369 ff; Houben-Weyl, Vol. 10/1, p. 1189 ff and Houben-Weyl, Vol. 10/4, p. 73 ff or EP-A 513 580.
1.4 another possibility for preparing the compounds I is the reaction of the benzyl derivative II with N-hydroxyphthalimide and subsequent hydrazinolysis to the benzylhydroxylamine IIa and the further reaction of IIa with a carbonyl compound X. 
The reaction is carried out in a manner known per se in an inert organic solvent according to the methods described in EP-A 463 488 and German Appl. No. 42 28 867.3.
The carbonyl compound X required is obtained, for example, by reaction of a corresponding hydroxyiminocarbonyl VIIa with a nucleophilically substituted reagent VI 
or by reaction of a corresponding dicarbonyl XI with a hydroxylamine IXa or its salt IXb 
The reactions are carried out in a manner known per se in an inert organic solvent according to the methods described in EP-A 513 580, Houben-Weyl, Vol. 10/4, p. 55 ff, p. 73 ff, p. 180 ff and p. 217 ff, Houben-Weyl, Vol. E14b, p. 307 ff and 369 ff. Houben-Weyl, Vol. E5, p. 780 ff.
1.5 Correspondingly, the compounds I can also be obtained by converting the benzylhydroxylamine IIa first to the corresponding benzyloxyimine of the formula V using the hydroxyiminocarbonyl VIIa. V then being reacted with the nucleophilically substituted reagent VI to give I as described above. 
1.6 In a similar manner, the compounds I can also be prepared by converting the benzylhydroxylamine IIa first to the benzyloxyimine VIII using the dicarbonyl of the formula XI and then reacting VIII with the hydroxylamine IXa or its salt IXb to give I as described above. 
2. Compounds in which R3 and/or R4 are a halogen atom are obtained by methods known per se from the corresponding precursors in which the radical concerned is a hydroxyl group (cf. Houben-Weyl, Vol. E5, p. 631; J. Org. Chem. 36 (1971), 233; J. Org. Chem. 57 (1992), 3245). Preferably, the corresponding reactions to give the halogen derivative are performed in stages I and VIII.
3. Compounds in which R3 and/or R4 are bonded to the structure via an O, S or N atom are obtained by methods known per se from the corresponding precursors in which the radical concerned is a halogen atom (cf. Houben-Weyl, Vol. E5, p. 826 ff and ;1280 ff. J. Org. Chem. 36 (1971), 233, J. Org. Chem. 46 (1981), 3623). Preferably, the corresponding conversions of the halogen derivative are performed in stages I and VIII.
4. Compounds in which R3 and/or R4 are bonded to the structure via an oxygen atom are in some cases also obtained by methods known per se from the corresponding precursors in which the radical concerned is a hydroxyl group (cf. Houben-Weyl, Vol. E5, p. 826-829, Aust. J. Chem. 27 give the alkoxy derivatives are performed in stages I and VIII.
5. Compounds in which R3 is not halogen are preferably obtained by first converting a compound X to the corresponding benzoic acid XIII according to the methods described in EP-A 493 711 using a lactone XII and converting XIII via the corresponding halides to the cyanocarboxylic acids XIV, which are then converted by way of the Pinner reaction (Angew. Chem. 94 (1982). 1) to the xcex1-keto esters XV. The corresponding carboxamides, which are subsequently converted to the compounds I, are obtained from the derivatives XV by amidation. 
6. The compounds XVI in which R is hydrogen can also be obtained directly from the carbonyl halides by reaction with isocyanates and subsequent hydrolysis by modifying the process described in 5. (EP 547 825). 
7. In another variant, compounds XVI are obtained by converting an ortho halogen compound, after metallation with oxalyl chloride, to the corresponding keto acid chloride, which is subsequently converted with an amine to the corresponding amide XVI (cf. J. Org. Chem. 46 (1981), 46, 212 ff; DE-A 40 42 280; Houben-Weyl, Vol. E5, p. 972 ff). 
8. In another variant, the compounds I in which X is oxygen are obtained, starting from the keto esters XV, by first converting the keto function to the oxime ether [sic]  ester and converting the oxime ester thus obtained to I using an appropriate amine (Houben-Weyl, Vol. E5, p. 941 ff).
9. The compounds I in which X is sulfur are obtained from the corresponding amides I by reaction with a sulfurizing reagent (eg. phosphorus sulfide or Zawesson""s [sic]  Lawesson""s  reagent; cf. Houben-Weyl, Vol. IX, 764 ff).
The compounds II are known (EP-A 477 631, EP-A 463 488) or can be prepared by the methods described there.
On account of their Cxe2x95x90C and Cxe2x95x90N double bonds, the compounds I can be obtained during preparation as E/Z isomer mixtures which can be separated into the individual compounds in a customary manner, eg. by crystallization or chromatography.
If isomer mixtures are obtained during the synthesis, in general, however, a separation is not absolutely necessary, as the individual isomers can in some cases be converted to one another during preparation for application or during application (eg. under the action of light, acid or base). Corresponding conversions can also take place after application, for example during the treatment of plants in the treated plant or in the harmful fungus or animal pest to be controlled.
With reference to the Cxe2x95x90NOCH3 double bond, the cis isomers of the compounds I are preferred with respect to their activity (configuration based on the xe2x80x94OCH3 group in relation to the xe2x80x94CXNRR1 group).
With reference to the xe2x80x94C(R3)xe2x95x90NOCH2xe2x80x94 double bond, the Z isomers of the compounds I are preferred with respect to their activity (configuration based on the radical R3 in relation to the xe2x80x94OCH2xe2x80x94 group).
In the definitions of the compounds I given at the outset, collective terms were used which are generally representative of the following groups:
halogen: fluorine, chlorine, bromine and iodine;
alkyl: straight-chain or branched alkyl groups having 1 to 4, 6 or 10 carbon atoms, eg. C1-C6-alkyl such as methyl, ethyl, propyl, 1-methylethyl, butyl, 1-methylpropyl, 2-methylpropyl, 1,1-dimethylethyl, pentyl, 1-methylbutyl, 2-methylbutyl, 3-methylbutyl, 2,2-dimethylopropyl, 1-ethylpropyl, hexyl, 1,1-dimethylpropyl, 1,2-dimethylpropyl, 1-methylpentyl, 2-methylpentyl, 3-methylpentyl, 4-methylpentyl, 1,1-dimethylbutyl, 1,2-dimethylbutyl, 1,3-dimethylbutyl, 2,2-dimethylbutyl, 2,3-dimethylbutyl, 3,3-dimethylbutyl, 1-ethylbutyl, 2-ethylbutyl, 1,1,2-trimethylpropyl, 1,2,2-trimethylpropyl, 1-ethyl-1-methylpropyl and 1-ethyl-2-methylpropyl;
alkylamino: an amino group which carries a straight-chain or branched alkyl group having 1 to 6 carbon atoms as mentioned above;
dialkylamino: an amino group which carries two straight-chain or branched alkyl groups which are independent of one another and each have 1 to 6 carbon atoms as mentioned above;
alkylcarbonyl: straight-chain or branched alkyl groups having 1 to 10 carbon atoms, which are bonded to the structure via a carbonyl group (xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94);
alkylsulfonyl: straight-chain or branched alkyl groups having 1 to 6 or 10 carbon atoms, which are bonded to the structure via a sulfonyl group (xe2x80x94S(xe2x95x90O)2xe2x80x94);
alkylsulfoxyl: straight-chain or branched alkyl groups having 1 to 6 carbon atoms, which are bonded to the structure via a sulfoxyl group (xe2x80x94S(xe2x80x94O)xe2x80x94);
alkylaminocarbonyl: alkylamino groups having 1 to 6 carbon atoms as mentioned above, which are bonded to the structure via a carbonyl group (xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94);
dialkylaminocarbonyl: dialkylamino groups in each case having 1 to 6 carbon atoms per alkyl radical as mentioned above, which are bonded to the structure via a carbonyl group (xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94);
alkylaminothiocarbonyl: alkylamino groups having 1 to 6 carbon atoms as mentioned above, which are bonded to the structure via a thiocarbonyl group (xe2x80x94CSxe2x80x94);
dialkylaminothiocarbonyl: dialkylamino groups in each case having 1 to 6 carbon atoms per alkyl radical as mentioned above, which are bonded to the structure via a thiocarbonyl group (xe2x80x94CSxe2x80x94);
haloalkyl: straight-chain or branched alkyl groups having 1 to 6 carbon atoms, it being possible for the hydrogen atoms in these groups to be partly or completely replaced by halogen atoms as mentioned above, eg. C1-C2-haloalkyl such as chloromethyl, dichloromethyl, trichloromethyl, fluoromethyl, difluoromethyl, trifluoromethyl, chlorofluoromethyl, dichlorofluoromethyl, chlorodifluoromethyl, 1-fluoroethyl, 2-fluoroethyl, 2,2-difluoroethyl, 2,2,2-trifluoroethyl, 2-chloro-2-fluoroethyl, 2-chloro-2,2-difluoroethyl, 2,2-dichloro-2-fluoroethyl, 2,2,2-trichloroethyl and pentafluoroethyl; alkoxy: straight-chain or branched alkyl groups having 1 to 4 or 6 carbon atoms as mentioned above, which are bonded to the structure via an oxygen atom (xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94), eg. C1-C6-alkoxy such as methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy, 1-methylethoxy, butoxy, 1-methylpropoxy, 2-methylpropoxy, 1,1-dimethylethoxy, pentoxy, 1-methylbutoxy, 2-methylbutoxy, 3-methylbutoxy, 2,2-dimethylpropoxy, 1-ethylpropoxy, hexyloxy, 1,1-dimethylpropoxy, 1,2-dimethylpropoxy, 1-methylpentoxy, 2-methylpentoxy, 3-methylpentoxy, 4-methylpentoxy, 1,1-dimethylbutoxy, 1,2-dimethylbutoxy, 1,3-dimethylbutoxy, 2,2-dimethylbutoxy, 2,3-dimethylbutoxy, 3,3-dimethylbutoxy, 1-ethylbutoxy, 2-ethylbutoxy, 1,1,2-trimethylpropoxy, 1,2,2-trimethylpropoxy, 1-ethyl-1-methylpropoxy and 1-ethyl-2-methylpropoxy;
alkoxycarbonyl: straight-chain or branched alkyl groups having 1 to 6 carbon atoms, which are bonded to the structure via an oxycarbonyl group (xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94);
haloalkoxy: straight-chain or branched alkyl groups having 1 to 6 carbon atoms, it being possible for the hydrogen atoms in these groups to be partly or completely replaced by halogen atoms as mentioned above, and these groups being bonded to the structure via an oxygen atom;
alkylthio: straight-chain or branched alkyl groups having 1 to 4 or 6 carbon atoms as mentioned above, which are bonded to the structure via a sulfur atom (xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94), eg. C1-C6-alkylthio such as methylthio, ethylthio, propylthio, 1-methylethylthio, butylthio, 1-methylpropylthio, 2-methylpropylthio, 1,1-dimethylethylthio, pentylthio, 1-methylbutylthio, 2-methylbutylthio, 3-methylbutylthio, 2,2-dimethylpropylthio, 1-ethylpropylthio, hexylthio, 1,1-dimethylpropylthio, 1,2-dimethylpropylthio, 1-methylpentylthio, 2-methylpentylthio, 3-methylpentylthio, 4-methylpentylthio, 1,1-dimethylbutylthio, 1,2-dimethylbutylthio, 1,3-dimethylbutylthio, 2,2-dimethylbutylthio, 2,3-dimethylbutylthio, 3,3-dimethylbutylthio, 1-ethylbutylthio, 2-ethylbutylthio, 1,1,2-trimethylpropylthio, 1,2,2-trimethylpropylthio, 1-ethyl-1-methylpropylthio and 1-ethyl-2-methylpropylthio;
cycloalkyl: monocyclic alkyl groups having 3 to 6 carbon ring members, eg. cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl and cyclohexyl;
alkenyl: straight-chain or branched alkenyl groups having 2 to 6 or 10 carbon atoms and a double bond in any desired position, eg. C2-C6-alkenyl such as ethenyl, 1-propenyl, 2-propenyl, 1-methylethenyl, 1-butenyl, 2-butenyl, 3-butenyl, 1-methyl-1-propenyl, 2-methyl-1-propenyl, 1-methyl-2-propenyl, 2-methyl-2-propenyl, 1-pentenyl, 2-pentenyl, 3-pentenyl, 4-pentenyl, 1-methyl-1-butenyl, 2-methyl-1-butenyl, 3-methyl-1-butenyl, 1-methyl-2-butenyl, 2-methyl-2-butenyl, 3-methyl-2-butenyl, 1-methyl-3-butenyl, 2-methyl-3-butenyl, 3-methyl-3-butenyl, 1,1-dimethyl-2-propenyl, 1,2-dimethyl-1-propenyl, 1,2-dimethyl-2-propenyl, 1-ethyl-1-propenyl, 1-ethyl-2-propenyl, 1-hexenyl, 2-hexenyl, 3-hexenyl, 4-hexenyl, 5-hexenyl, 1-methyl-1-pentenyl, 2-methyl-1-pentenyl, 3-methyl-1-pentenyl, 4-methyl-1-pentenyl, 1-methyl-2-pentenyl, 2-methyl-2-pentenyl, 3-methyl-2-pentenyl, 4-methyl-2-pentenyl, 1-methyl-3-pentenyl, 2-methyl-3-pentenyl, 3-methyl-3-pentenyl, 4-methyl-3-pentenyl, 1-methyl-4-pentenyl, 2-methyl-4-pentenyl, 3-methyl-4-pentenyl, 4-methyl-4-pentenyl, 1,1-dimethyl-2-butenyl, 1,1-dimethyl-3-butenyl, 1,2-dimethyl-1-butenyl, 1,2-dimethyl-2-butenyl, 1,2-dimethyl-3-butenyl, 1,3-dimethyl-1-butenyl, 1,3-dimethyl-2-butenyl, 1,3-dimethyl-3-butenyl, 2,2-dimethyl-3-butenyl, 2,3-dimethyl-1-butenyl, 2,3-dimethyl-2-butenyl, 2,3-dimethyl-3-butenyl, 3,3-dimethyl-1-butenyl, 3,3-dimethyl-2-butenyl, 1-ethyl-1-butenyl, 1-ethyl-2-butenyl, 1-ethyl-3-butenyl, 2-ethyl-1-butenyl, 2-ethyl-2-butenyl, 2-ethyl-3-butenyl, 1,1,2-trimethyl-2-propenyl, 1-ethyl-1-methyl-2-propenyl, 1-ethyl-2-methyl-1-propenyl and 1-ethyl-2-methyl-2-propenyl;
alkenyloxy: straight-chain or branched alkenyl groups having 2 to 6 carbon atoms and a double bond in any desired position, which are bonded to the structure via an oxygen atom (xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94);
alkenylcarbonyl: straight-chain or branched alkenyl groups having 2 to 10 carbon atoms and a double bond in any desired position, which are bonded to the structure via a carbonyl group (xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94);
alkenylthio or alkenylamino: straight-chain or branched alkenyl groups having 2 to 6 carbon atoms and a double bond in any desired position, which are bonded to the structure (alkenylthio) via a sulfur atom or (alkenylamino) a nitrogen atom;
alkenyl: straight-chain or branched alkynyl groups having 2 to 10 carbon atoms and a triple bond-in any desired position, eg. C2-C6-alkynyl such as ethynyl, 2-propynyl, 2-butynyl, 3-butynyl, 1-methyl-2-propynyl, 2-pentynyl, 3-pentynyl, 4-pentynyl, 1-methyl-2-butynyl, 1-methyl-3-butynyl, 2-methyl-3-butynyl, 1,1-dimethyl-2-propynyl, 1-ethyl-2-propynyl, 2-hexynyl, 3-hexynyl, 4-hexynyl, 5-hexynyl, 1-methyl-2-pentynyl, 1-methyl-3-pentynyl, 1-methyl-4-pentynyl, 2-methyl-3-pentynyl, 2-methyl-4-pentynyl, 3-methyl-4-pentynyl, 4-methyl-2-pentynyl, 1,1-di-methyl-2-butynyl, 1,1-dimethyl-3-butynyl, 1,2-dimethyl-3-butynyl, 2,2-dimethyl-3-butynyl, 1-ethyl-2-butynyl, 1-ethyl-3-butynyl, 2-ethyl-3-butynyl and 1-ethyl-1-methyl-2-propynyl;
alkynylcarbonyl: straight-chain or branched alkynyl groups having 3 to 10 carbon atoms and a triple bond in any desired position, which are bonded to the structure via a carbonyl group (xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94);
alkynyloxy or alkynylthio and alkynylamino: straight-chain or branched alkynyl groups having 2 to 6 carbon atoms and a triple bond in any desired position, which are bonded to the structure (alkynyloxy) via an oxygen atom or (alkynylthio) via a sulfur atom or (alkynylamino) via a nitrogen atom;
cycloalkenyl or cycloalkenyloxy, cycloalkenylthio and cycloalkylamino [sic]: monocyclic alkenyl groups having 3 to 6 carbon ring members, which are bonded to the structure directly or (cycloalkenyloxy) via an oxygen atom or (cycloalkenylthio) a sulfur atom or (cycloalkenylamino) via a nitrogen atom, eg. cyclopropenyl, cyclobutenyl, cyclopentenyl or cyclohexenyl;
cycloalkoxy or cycloalkylthio and cycloalkylamino: monocyclic alkenyl groups having 3 to 6 carbon ring members, which are bonded to the structure (cycloalkoxy) via an oxygen atom or (cycloalkylthio) a sulfur atom or (cycloalkylamino) via a nitrogen atom, eg. cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl or cyclohexyl;
heterocyclyl or heterocyclyloxy, heterocyclythio and hoterocyclylamino: three- to six-membered, saturated or partly unsaturated mono- or polycyclic heterocycles, which contain one to three heteroatoms selected from a group consisting of oxygen, nitrogen and sulfur, and which are bonded to the structure directly or (heterocyclyloxy) via an oxygen atom or (heterocyclylthio) via a sulfur atom or (heterocyclylamino) via a nitrogen atom, such as eg. 2-tetrhydrofuranyl, oxiranyl, 3-tetrahydrofuranyl, 2-tetrahydrothienyl, 3-tetrahydrothienyl, 2-pyrrolidinyl, 3-pyrrolidinyl, 3-isoxazoldinyl [sic], 4-isoxazolidinyl, 5-isoxazolidinyl, 3-isothiazolidinyl, 4-isothiazolidinyl, 5-isothiazolidinyl, 3-pyrazolidinyl, 4-pyrazolidinyl, 5-pyrazolidinyl, 2-oxazolidinyl, 4-oxazolidinyl, 5-oxazolidinyl, 2-thiazolidinyl, 4-thiazolidinyl, 5-thiazolidinyl, 2-imidazolidinyl, 4-imidazolidinyl, 1,2,4-oxadiazolidin-3-yl, 1,2,4-oxadiazolidin-5-yl, 1,2,4-thiadiazolidin-3-yl, 1,2,4-thiadiazolidin-5-yl, 1,2,4-triazolidin-3-yl, 1,3,4-oxadiazolidin-2-yl, 1,3,4-thiadiazolidin-2-yl, 1,3,4-triazolidin-2-yl, 2,3-dihydrofur-2-yl, 2,3-dihydrofur-3-yl, 2,3-dihydrofur-4-yl, 2,3-dihydrofur-5-yl, 2,5-dihydrofur-2-yl, 2,5-dihydrofur-3-yl, 2,3-dihydrothien-2-yl, 2,3-dihydrothien-3-yl, 2,3-dihydrothien-4-yl, 2,3-dihydrothien-5-yl, 2,5-dihydrothien-2-yl, 2,5-dihydrothien-3-yl, 2,3-dihydropyrrol-2-yl, 2,3-dihydropyrrol-3-yl, 2,3-dihydropyrrol-4-yl, 2,3-dihydropyrrol-5-yl, 2,5-dihydropyrrol-2-yl, 2,5-dihydropyrrol-3-yl, 2,3-dihydroisoxazol-3-yl, 2,3-dihydroisoxazol-4-yl, 2,3-dihydroisoxazol-5-yl, 4,5-dihydroisoxazol-3-yl, 4,5-dihydroisoxazol-4-yl, 4,5-dihydroisoxazol-5-yl, 2,5-dihydroisothiazol-3-yl, 2,5-dihydroisothiazol-4-yl, 2,5-dihydroisothiazol-5-yl, 2,3-dihydroisopyrazol-3-yl, 2,3-dihydroisopyrazol-4-yl, 2,3-dihydroisopyrazol-5-yl, 4,5-dihydroisopyrazol-3-yl, 4,5-dihydroisopyrazol-4-yl, 4,5-dihydroisopyrazol-5-yl, 2,5-dihydroisopyrazol-3-yl, 2,5-dihydroisopyrazol-4-yl, 2,5-dihydroisopyrazol-5-yl, 2,3-dihydrooxazol-3-yl, 2,3-dihydrooxazol-4-yl, 2,3-dihydrooxazol-5-yl, 4,5-dihydrooxazol-3-yl, 4,5-dihydrooxazol-4-yl, 4,5-dihydrooxazol-5-yl, 2,5-dihydrooxazol-3-yl, 2,5-dihydrooxazol-4-yl, 2,5-dihydrooxazol, 5-yl, 2,3-dihydrothiazol-2-yl, 2,3-dihydrothiazol-4-yl, 2,3-dihydrothiazol-5-yl, 4,5-dihydrothiazol-2-yl, 4,5-dihydrothiazol-4-yl, 4,5-dihydrothiazol-5-yl, 2,5-dihydrothiazol-2-yl, 2,5-dihydrothiazol-4-yl, 2,5-dihydrothiazol-5-yl, 2,3-dihydroimidazol-2-yl, 2,3-dihydroimidazol-4-yl, 2,3-dihydroimidazol-5-yl, 4,5-dihydroimidazol-2-yl, 4,5-dihydroimidazol-4-yl, 4,5-dihydroimidazol-5-yl, 2,5-dihydroimidazol-2-yl, 2,5-dihydroimidazol-4-yl, 2,5-dihydroimidazol-5-yl, 2-morpholinyl, 3-morpholinyl, 2-piperidinyl, 3-piperidinyl, 4-piperidinyl, 3-tetrahydropyridazinyl, 4-tetrahydropyridazinyl, 2-tetrahydropyrimidinyl, 4-tetrahydropyrimidinyl, 5-tetrahydropyrimidinyl, 2-tetrahydropyridazinyl, 1,3,5-tetrahydrotriazin-2-yl, 1,2,4-tetrahydrotriazin-3-yl, 1,3-dihydrooxazin-2-yl, 1,3-dithian-2-yl, 2-tetrahydropyranyl, 1,3-dioxolan-2-yl, 3,4,5,6-tetrahydropyridin-2-yl, 4H-1,3-thiazin-2-yl, 4H-3,1-benzothiazin-2-yl, 1,1-dioxo-2,3,4,5-tetrahydrothien-2-yl, 2H-1,4-benzothiazin-3-yl, 2H,1,4-benzoxazin-3-yl, 1,3-dihydrooxazin-2-yl, 1,3-dithian-2-yl;
aryl or aryloxy, arylthio, arylcarbonyl and arylsulfonyl: aromatic mono- or polycyclic hydrocarbon radicals which are bonded to the structure directly or (aryloxy) via an oxygen atom (xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94) or (arylthio) a sulfur atom (xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94), (arylcarbonyl) via a carbonyl group (xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94) or (arylsulfonyl) via a sulfonyl group (xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94), eg. phenyl, naphthyl and phenanthrenyl or phenoxy, naphthyloxy and phenanthrenyloxy and the corresponding carbonyl and sulfonyl radicals;
arylamino: aromatic mono- or polycyclic hydrocarbon radicals which are bonded to the structure via nitrogen atom; hetaryl or hetaryloxy, hetarylthio, hetarylcarbonyl and hetarylsulfonyl: aromatic mono- or polycyclic radicals which, in addition to carbon ring members, additionally can contain one to four nitrogen atoms or one to three nitrogen atoms and an oxygen or a sulfur atom or an oxygen or a sulfur atom and which are bonded to the structure directly or (hetaryloxy) via an oxygen atom (xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94) or (hetarylthio) a sulfur atom (xe2x80x94sxe2x80x94) [sic]  (xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94), (hetarylcarbonyl) via a carbonyl group (xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94) or (getarylsulfonyl) via a sulfonyl group (xe2x80x94SOxe2x80x94) [sic]  (xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94), eg.
5-membered heteroaryl, containing one to three nitrogen atoms: 5-membered ring heteroaryl groups which, in addition to carbon atoms, can contain one to three nitrogen atoms as ring members, eg. 2-pyrrolyl, 3-pyrrolyl, 3-pyrazolyl, 4-pyrazolyl, 5-pyrazolyl, 2-imidazolyl, 4-imidazolyl, 1,2,4-triazol-3-yl and 1,3,4-triazol-2-yl;
5-membered heteroaryl, containing one to four nitrogen atoms or one to three nitrogen atoms and a sulfur or oxygen atom or an oxygen or a sulfur atom: 5-membered ring heteroaryl groups which, in addition to carbon atoms, can contain one to four nitrogen atoms or one to three nitrogen atoms and a sulfur or oxygen atom or an oxygen or sulfur atom as ring members, eg. 2-furyl, 3-furyl, 2-thienyl, 3-thienyl, 2-pyrrolyl, 3-pyrrolyl, 3-isoxazolyl, 4-isoxazolyl, 5-isoxazolyl, 3-isothiazolyl, 4-isothiazolyl, 5-isothiazolyl, 3-pyrazolyl, 5-pyrazolyl, 5-pyrazolyl, 4-oxazolyl, 4-oxazolyl, 5-oxazolyl, 2-thiazolyl, 4-thiazolyl, 5-thiazolyl, 2-imidazolyl, 4-imidizolyl, 1,2,4-oxadiazol-3-yl, 1,2,4-oxadiazol-5-yl, 1,2,4-thi adiazol-3-yl, 1,2,4-thi adiazol-5-yl, 1,2,4-triazol-3-yl, 1,3,4-oxadiazol-2-yl, 1,3,4-thiadiazol-2-yl, 1,3,4-thiazol-2-yl;
benzo-fused 5-membered heteroaryl, containing one to three nitrogen atoms or one nitrogen atom and/or an oxygen or sulfur atom: 5-membered ring heteroaryl groups which, in addition to carbon atoms, can contain one to four nitrogen atoms or one to three nitrogen atoms and a sulfur or oxygen atom or an oxygen or a sulfur atoms as ring members, and in which two adjacent carbon ring members or a nitrogen and an adjacent carbon ring member can be bridged by a buta-1,3-diene-1,4-diyl group;
5-membered heteroaryl bonded via nitrogen, containing one to four nitrogen atoms, or benzo-fused 5-membered heteroaryl bonded via nitrogen, containing one to three nitrogen atoms: 5-membered ring heteroaryl groups which, in addition to carbon atoms, can contain one to four nitrogen atoms or one to three nitrogen atoms as ring members, and in which two adjacent carbon ring members or a nitrogen and an adjacent carbon ring member can be bridged by a buta-1,3-diene-1,4-diyl group, these rings being bonded to the structure via one of the nitrogen ring members;
6-membered heteroaryl, containing one to three or one to four nitrogen atoms: 6-membered ring heteroaryl groups which, in addition to carbon atoms, can contain one to three or one to four nitrogen atoms as ring members, eg. 2-pyridinyl, 3-pyridinyl, 4-pyridinyl, 3-pyridazinyl, 4-pyridazinyl, 2-pyrimidinyl, 4-pyrimidinyl, 5-pyrimidinyl, 2-pyrazinyl, 1,3,5-triazin-2-yl, 1,2,4-triazin-3-yl and 1,2,4,5-tetrazinyl;
benzo-fused 6-membered heteroaryl, containing one to four nitrogen atoms: 6-membered ring heteroaryl groups in which two adjacent carbon ring members can be bridged by a buta-1,3-diene-1,4-diyl group, eg. quinoline, isoquinoline, quinazoline and quinoxaline,
or the corresponding oxy, thio, carbonyl or sulfonyl groups; hetarylamino: aromatic mono- or polycyclic radicals which, in addition to carbon ring members, can additionally contain one to four nitrogen atoms or one to three nitrogen atoms and any oxygen or a sulfur atom or an oxygen or a sulfur atom and which are bonded to the structure via a nitrogen atom.
The statement partly or completely halogenated is intended to express that in the groups characterized in this way the hydrogen atoms can be partly or completely replaced by identical or different halogen atoms as mentioned above.
With respect to their biological action, compounds of the formula I are preferred in which m is 0.
Equally preferred are compounds of the formula I in which R is hydrogen or methyl.
Equally preferred are compounds of the formula I in which R1 is hydrogen or methyl.
Compounds of the formula I are particularly preferred in which R is hydrogen and R1 is hydrogen or methyl.
Compounds of the formula I are particularly preferred in which R and R1 are simultaneously hydrogen or methyl.
In addition, compounds I are preferred in which R3 is hydrogen, hydroxyl, cyclopropyl, chlorine, methyl, methoxy, methylthio or phenyl.
Compounds I are additionally preferred in which R3 is methyl.
In addition, compounds I are preferred in which R3 is methoxy.
Compounds I are additionally preferred in which R3 is hydroxyl.
In addition, compounds I are preferred in which R3 is chlorine.
In addition, compounds I are preferred in which R4 is hydrogen, hydroxyl, cyclopropyl, chlorine, methyl, ethyl, isopropyl, methoxy or methylthio.
Compounds I are additionally preferred in which R4 is methyl.
In addition, compounds I are preferred in which R4 is methoxy.
Compounds I are additionally preferred in which R4 is hydroxyl.
In addition, compounds I are preferred in which R4 is ethyl.
Compounds I are additionally preferred in which R4 is isopropyl.
Compounds I are additionally preferred in which R4 is cyclopropyl.
In addition, compounds I are preferred in which R4 is unsubstituted or substituted aryl or hetaryl.
In addition, compounds I are preferred in which R4 is unsubstituted or substituted pyridyl, pyrimidyl, pyrazinyl, pyridazinyl or triazinyl.
In addition, compounds I are preferred in which R4 is unsubstituted or substituted furyl, thienyl or pyrrolyl.
In addition, compounds I are preferred in which R4 is unsubstituted or substituted oxazolyl, thiazolyl, isoxazolyl, isothiazolyl, pyrazolyl or imidazolyl.
In addition, compounds I are preferred in which R4 is unsubstituted or substituted oxidiazolyl [sic]  oxadiazolyl, thiadiazolyl or triazolyl.
Compounds I are additionally preferred in which R4 is phenyl, which is unsubstituted or carries one or two of the following groups: nitro, cyano, hydroxyl, amino, aminocarbonyl, aminothiocarbonyl, halogen, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-haloalkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-haloalkoxy, C1-C4-alkylamino, di-C1-C4-alkylamino, C1-C4-alkylsulfonyl, C1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl, C1-C4-alkylaminocarbonyl or di-C1-C4-alkylaminocarbonyl.
Compounds I are additionally preferred in which R5 is hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl, arylalkyl, heteraylalkyl, aryloxyalkyl, hetaryloxyalkyl, aryl or hetaryl.
In addition, compounds I are preferred in which R5 is C1-C6-alkyl.
Compounds I are additionally preferred in which R5 is methyl or ethyl.
In addition, compounds I are preferred in which R5 is arylalkyl or heterarylalkyl.
Compounds I are additionally preferred in which R5 is aryloxyalkyl or hetaryloxyalkyl.
Compounds I are additionally preferred in which R5 is aryl or hetaryl.
In addition, compounds of the formula I are preferred in which X is O.
In addition, compounds of the formula I are preferred in which X is S.
The compounds I compiled in the following tables are particularly preferred with respect to their use.
The compounds I are suitable as fungicides.
The compounds I are distinguished by an outstanding activity against a broad spectrum of phytopathogenic fungi, in particular from the class of the Ascomycetes and Basidiomycetes. They are systemically active in some cases and can be employed as foliar and soil fungicides.
They are of particular importance for the control of a multiplicity of fungi on various crop plants such as wheat, rye, barley, oats, rice, corn, grass, cotton, soybean, coffee, sugar cane, grapes, fruit and decorative plants and vegetable plants such as cucumbers, beans and cucurbits, and on the seeds of these plants.
They are specifically suitable for the control of the following plant diseases: Erysiphe graminis (powdery mildew) in cereals, Erysiphe cichoracearum and Sphaerotheca fuliginea on cucurbits, Podasphaera leucotricha on apples, Uncinula necator on vines, Puccinia species on cereals, Rhizoctonia species on cotton and lawns, Ustilago species on cereals and sugar cane, Venturia inaequalis (scab) on apples, Helminthosporium species on cereals, Septoria nodorum on wheat, Botrytis cinerea (gray mold) on strawberries, vines, Cercospora arachidicola on groundnuts, Pseudocercosporella herpotrichoides on wheat, barley, Pyricularia oryzae on rice, Phytophthora infestans on potatoes and tomatoes, Fusa7-rium [sic]  Fusarium and Verticillium species on various plants, Plasmopara viticola on vines, Alternaria species on vegetables and fruit.
The compounds I are applied by treating the fungi or the plants, seeds, materials or the soil to be protected from fungal attack with a fungicidally effective amount of the active compounds. They are applied before or after the infection of the materials, plants or seeds by the fungi.
They can be converted into the customary formulations, such as solutions, emulsions, suspensions, dusts, powders, pastes and granules. The application form depends on the particular intended use; it should in any case guarantee a fine and uniform dispersion of the ortho-substituted benzyl ester of a cyclopropanecarboxylic acid [sic]  phenylacetic acid derivative. The formulationd are prepared in a known manner, eg. by extending the active compound with solvents and/or carriers, if desired using emulsifiers and dispersants, it also being possible to use other organic solvents as auxiliary solvents when water is used as a diluent. Suitable auxiliary substances for this purpose are essentially: solvents such as aromatics (eg. xylene), chlorinated aromatics (eg. chlorobenzenes), paraffins (eg. petroleum fractions), alcohols (eg. methanol, butanol), ketones (eg. cyclohexanone), amines (eg. ethanolamine, dimethylformamide) and water; carriers such as ground natural minerals (eg. kaolins, clays, talc, chalk) and ground synthetic minerals (eg. highly disperse silicic acid, silicates); emulsifiers such as nonionic and anionic emulsifers (eg. polyoxyethylene fatty alcohol ethers, alkylsulfonates and arylsulfonates) and dispersants such as lignin-sulfite waste liquors and methylcellulose.
The fungicidal compositions in general contain from 0.1 to 95, preferably from 0.5 to 90, % by weight of active compound.
Depending on the type of effect desired, the application rates are from 0.01 to 2.0 kg of active compound per ha.
In seed treatment, active compound amounts of from 0.001 to 0.1 g, preferably from 0.01 to 0.05 g, per kilogram of seed are in general needed.
The compositions according to the invention can also be present in the application form as fungicides together with other active compounds, the [sic]  eg. with herbicides, insecticides, growth regulators, fungicides or alternatively with fertilizers.
On mixing with fungicides, in many cases an increase in the fungicidal spectrum of action is obtained here.
The following list of fungicides with which the compounds according to the invention can be applied together is intended to illustrate the combination possibilities, but not restrict them:
sulfur, dithiocarbamates and their derivatives, such as ferric dimethyldithiocarbamate, zinc dimethyldithiocarbamate, zinc ethylenebisdithiocarbamate, manganese ethylenebisdithiocarbamate, manganese zinc ethylenediamine bisdithiocarbamate, tetramethylthiuram disulfides [sic]  disulfide, ammonia complex of zinc (N,N-ethylenebisdithiocarbamate), ammonia complex of zinc (N,Nxe2x80x2-propylenebisdithiocarbamate), zinc (N,Nxe2x80x2-propylenebisdithiocarbamate), N,Nxe2x80x2-polypropylenebis(thiocarbamoyl) disulfide;
nitro derivatives, such as dinitro(1-methylheptyl)phenyl crotonate, 2-sec-butyl-4,6-dinitrophenyl 3,3-dimethylacrylate, 2-sec-butyl-4,6-dinitrophenyl isopropylcarbonate, diisopropyl 5-nitroisophthalate;
heterocyclic substances, such as 2-heptadecyl-2-imidazoline acetate, 2,4-dichloro-6(o-chloroanilino)-s-triazine, O,O-diethyl phthalimidophosphonothioate, 5-amino-1-[bis(dimethylamino)-phosphinyl]-3-phenyl-1,2,4-triazole, 2,3-dicyano-1,4-dithioanthraquinone, 2-thio-1,3-dithiolo[4,5-b] quinoxaline, methyl 1-(butylcarbamoyl)-2-benzimidazole carbamate, 2-methoxycarbonylaminobenzimidazole, 2-(fur-2-yl) benzimidazole, 2-(thiazol-4-yl)benzimidazole, N-(1,1, 2,2-tetrachloroethylthio)tetrahydrophthalamide, N-trichloromethylthiotetrahydrophthalimide, N-trichloromethylthiophthalimide;
N-dichlorofluoromethylthio-Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x2-dimethyl-N-phenylsulfamide, 5-ethoxy-3-trichloromethyl-1,2,3-thiadiazole, 2-thiocyanatomethylthiobenzothiazole, 1,4-dichloro-2,5-dimethoxybenzene, 4-(2-chlorophenylhydrazono)-3-methyl-5-isoxazolone, pyridine-2-thio-1-oxide [sic]  2-thiopyridine-1-oxide, 8-hydroxyquinoline or its copper salt, 2,3-dihydro-5-carboxanilido-6-methyl-1,4-oxathiin, 2,3-dihydro-5-carboxanilido-6-methyl-1,4-oxathiin-4,4-dioxide, 2-methyl-5,6-dihydro-4H-pyran-3-carboxanilide, 2-methylfuran-3-carboxanilide, 2,5-dimethylfuran-3-carboxanilide, 2,4,5-trimethylfuran-3-carboxanilide, N-cyclohexyl-2,5-dimethylfuran-3-carboxamide, N-cyclohexyl-N-methoxy-2,5-dimethylfuran-3-carboxamide, 2-methylbenzanilide, 2-iodobenzanilide, N-formyl-N-morpholine-2,2,2-trichloroethyl acetal, piperazine-1,4-diylbis(1-(2,2,2-trichloroethyl)formamide, 1-(3,4-dichloroanilino)-1-formylamino-2,2,2-trichloroethane, 2,6-dimethyl-N-tridecylmorpholine or its salts, 2,6-dimethyl-N-cyclododecylmorpholine or its salts, N-[3-(p-tert-butylphenyl)-2-methylpropyl]-cis-2,6-dimethylmorpholine, N-[3-(p-tert-butylphenyl)-2-methylpropyl]piperidine, 1-[2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-4-ethyl-1,3-dioxolan-2-ylethyl]-1H-1,2,4-triazol, 1-[2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-4-n-propyl-1,3-dioxolan-2-yl-ethyl]-1H-1,2,4-triazole, N-(n-propyl)-N-(2,4,6-trichlorophenoxyethyl)-Nxe2x80x2-imidazolylurea, 1-(4-chlorophenoxy)-3,3-dimethyl-1-(1H-1,2,4-triazole-1-yl)-2-butanone, 1-(4-chlorophenoxy)-3,3-dimethyl-1-(1H-1,2,4-triazole-1-yl)-2-butanol, xcex1-(2-chlorophenyl-5-pyrimidinemethanol, 5-butyl-2-dimethylamino-4-hydroxy-6-methylpyrimidine, bis(p-chlorophenyl)-3-pyrimidinemethanol, 1,2-bis(3-ethoxycarbonyl-2-thioureido)benzene, 1,2-bis(3-methoxycarbonyl-2-thioureido)benzene,
and also various fungicides, such as dodecylguanidine acetate, 3-[3-(3,5-dimethyl-2-oxycyclohexyl)-2-hydroxyethyl]glutarimide, hexachlorobenzene, DL-methyl-N-(2,6-dimethylphenyl)-N-2-furoyl alaninate, DL-N-(2,6-dimethylphenyl)-N-(2xe2x80x2-methoxyacetyl)alanine methyl ester, N-(2,6-dimethylphenyl)-N-chloroacetyl-D,L-2-aminobutyrolactone, DL-N-(2,6-dimethylphenyl)-N-(phenylacetyl)alanine methyl ester, 5-methyl-5-vinyl-3-(3,5-dichlorophenyl)-2,4-dioxo-1,3-oxazolidine, 3-[3,5-dichlorophenyl(5-methyl-5-methoxymethyl]-1,3-oxazolidine-2,4-dione [sic]  3-[3,5-dichlorophenyl-(5-methyl-5-methoxymethyl]-1,3-oxazolidine-2,4-dione, 3-(3,5-dichlorophenyl)-1-isopropylcarbamoylhydantoin, N-(3,5-dichlorophenyl)-1,2-dimethylcyclopropane-1,2-dicarboximide, 2-cyano-[N-(ethylaminocarbonyl)-2-methoximino]acetamide [sic]  2-cyano-[N-ethylaminocarbonyl-2-methoximino]acetamide, 1-[2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)pentyl]-1H-1,2,4-triazole, 2,4-difluoro-xcex1-(1H-1,2,4-triazolyl-1-methyl)benzhydryl alcohol, N-(3-chloro-2,6-dinitro-4-trifluoromethylphenyl)-5-trifluoromethyl-3-chloro-2-aminopyridine, 1-((bis(4-fluorophenyl)methylsilyl)methyl)-1H-1,2,4-triazole.
The compounds of the formula I are additionally suitable for controlling pests from the class of insects, arachnids and nematodes effectively. They can be employed as pesticides in plant protection and in the hygiene, stored products protection and veterinary sectors.
The harmful insects include from the order of the butterflies (Lepidoptera), argillacea, Anticarsia gemmatalis, Argyresthia conjugella, Autographa gamma, Bupalus piniarius, Cacoecia murinana, Capua reticulana, Cheimatobia brumata, Choristonerua fumiferana, Choristonerua occidentalis, Cirphis unipuncta, Cydia pomonella, Dendrolimus pini, Diaphania nitidalis, Diatraea grandiosella, Earias insulana, Elasmopalpus ligonosellus, Eupoecilia ambiguella, Evetria bouliana, Feltia subterranea, Galleria mellonella, Grapholitha funebrana, Grapholitha molesta, Heliothis armigera, Heliothis virescens, Heliothis zea, Hellula undalis, Hibernia defoliaria, Hyphantria cunea, Hyponomeuta malinellus, Keiferia lycopersicella, Lambdina fiscellaria, Laphygma exigua, Leucoptera coffeella, Leucoptera scitella, Lithocolletis blancardella, Lobesia botrana, Loxostege sticticalis, Lymantria dispar, Lymantria monacha, Lyonetia clerkella, Malacosoma neustria, Memestra brassicae, Orgyia pseudotsugata, Ostrinia nubilalis, Panolis flammea, Pectinophora gossypiella, Peridroma saucia, Phalera bucephala, Phtorimaea operculella, Phyllocnistis citrella, Pieris brassicae, Plathypena scarbra, Plutella xylostella, Pseudoplusia includens, Rhyacionia frustrana, Scrobipalpula absoluta, Sitotroga cerealella, Spargnothis pilleriana, Spodoptera frugiperda, Spodoptera littoralis, Spodoptera litura, Thaumatopoea pityocampa, Tortrix viridana, Trichoplusia ni, Zeiraphera canadensis.
From the order of the beetles (Coleoptera), for example, Agrilus sinuatus, Agriotes lineatus, Agriotes obscurus, Amphimallus solstitalis, Anisandrus dispar, Anthonomus grandis, Anthonomus pomorum, Atomaria linearis, Blastophagus piniperda, Blitophaga undata, Bruchus rufimanus, Bruchus pisorum, Bruchus lentis, Byctiscus betulae, Cassida nebulosa, Cerotoma trifurcata, Ceuthorrhynchus assimilis, Ceuthorrynchus napi, Chaetocnema tibialis, Conoderus vespertinus, Crioceris asparagi, Diabrotica longicornis, Diabrotica 1-punctata, Diabrotica virgifera, Epilachna varivestis, Epitrix hirtipennis, Eutinobothrus brasiliensis, Hylobius abietis, Hypera brunneipennis, Hypera postica, Ips typographus, Lema bilineata, Lema melanopus, Leptinotarsa decemlineata, Limonius californicus, Lissorhoptrus oryzophilus, Melanotus communis, Meligethes aeneus, Melolontha hippocastani, Melolontha melolontha, Oulema oryzae, Ortiorrhynchus sulcatus, Otiorrhynchus ovatus, Phaedon cochleariae, Phyllotreta chrysocephala, Phyllophaga sp., Phyllopertha horticola, Phyllotreta nemorum, Phyllotreta striolata, Popillia japonica, Sitona lineatus, Sitophilus granaria.
From the order of the dipterous insects (Diptera), for example, Aedes aegypti, Aedes vexans, Anastrepha ludens, Anopheles maculipennis, Ceratitis capitata, Chrysomya bezziana, Chrysomya hominivorax, Chrysomya macellaria, Contarinia sorghicola, Cordylobia anthropophaga, Culex pipiens, Dacus cucurbitae, Dacus oleae, Dasineura brassicae, Fannia canicularis, Gasterophilus intestinalis, Glossina morsitans, Haematobia irritans, Haplodiplosis equestris, Hylemyia platura, Hypoderma lineata, Liriomyza sativae, Liriomyza trifolii, Lucilia caprina [sic], Lucilia cuprina, Lucilia sericata, Lycoria pectoralis, Mayetiola destructor, Musca domestica, Muscina stabulans, Oestrus ovis, Oscinella frit, Pegomya hysocyami, Phorbia antiqua, Phorbia brassicae, Phorbia coarctata, Rhagoletis cerasi, Rhagoletis pomonella, Tabanus bovinus, Tipula oleracea, Tipula paludosa.
From the order of the thrips (Thysanoptera), for example, Frankliniella fusca, Frankliniella occidentalis, Frankliniella tritici, Scirothrips citri, Thrips oryzae, Thrips palmi, Thrips tabaci.
From the order of the hymenopterous insects (Hymenoptera), for example, Althalia rosae, Atta cephalotes, Atta sexdens, Atta texana, Hoplocampa minuta, Hoplocampa testudinea, Monomorium pharonis, Solenopsis geminata, Solenopsis invicta.
From the order of the bed bugs (Heteroptera), for example, Acrosternum hilare, Blissus leucopterus, Cyrtopeltis notatus, Dysdercus cingulatus, Dysdercus intermedius, Eurygaster integriceps, Euschistus impictiventris, Leptoglossus phyllopus, Lygus lineolaris, Lygus pratensis, Nezara viridula, Piesma quadrata, Solubea insularis, Thyanta perditor.
From the order of the plant-sucking insects (Homoptera), for example, Acyrthosiphon onobrychis, Adelges laricis, Aphidula nasturtii, Aphis fabae, Aphis pomi, Aphis sambuci, Brachycaudus cardui, Brevicornye brassicae, Cerosipha gossypii, Dreyfusia nordmannianae, Dreyfusia piceae, Dysaphis radicola, Dysaulacorthum pseudosolani, Empoasca fabae, Macrosiphum avenae, Macrosiphum euphorbiae, Macrosiphon rosae, Megoura viciae, Metopolophium dirhodum, Myzodes persicae, Myzus cerasi, Nilaparvata lugens, Pemphigus bursarius, Perkinsiella saccharicida, Phorodon humuli, Psylla mali, Psylla piri, Rhopalomyzus ascalonicus, Rhopalosiphum maidis, Sappaphis mala, Sappaphis mali, Schizaphis graminum, Schizoneura lanuginosa, Trialeurodes vaporariorum, Viteus vitifolli.
From the order of the termites (Isoptera), for example, Calotermes flavicollis, Leucotermes flavipes, Reticulitermes lucifugus, Termes natalensis.
From the order of the orthopterous insects (Orthoptera), for example, Acheta domestica, Blatta orientalis, Blattella germanica, Forficula auricularia, Gryllotalpa gryllotalpa, Locusta migratoria, Melanoplus bivittatus, Melanoplus femurrubrum, Melanoplus mexicanus, Melanoplus sanguinipes, Melanoplus spretus, Nomadacris septemfasciata, Periplaneta americana, Schistocerca americana, Schistocerca peregrina, Stauronotus maroccanus, Tachycines asynamorus.
From the class of the Arachnoidea, for example spiders (Acarina) such as Amblyomma americanum, Amblyomma variegatum, Argas persicus, Boophilus annalatus, Boophilus decoloratus, Boophilus microplus, Brevipalpus phoenicis, Bryobia praetiosa, Dermacentor silvarum, Eotetranychus carpini, Eriophyes sheldoni, Hyalomma truncatum, Ixodes ricinus, Ixodes rubicundus, Ornithodorus moubata, Otobius megnini, Paratetranychus pilosus, Dermanyssus gallinae, Phyllocoptruta oleivora, Polyphagotarsonemus latus, Psoroptes ovis, Rhipicephalus appendiculatus, Rhipicephalus evertsi, Sarcoptes scabiei, Tetranychus cinnabarinus, Tetranychus kanzawai, Tetranychus pacificus, Tetranychus telarius, Tetranychus urticae.
From the class of the nematodes, for example, root gall nematodes, eg. Meloidogyne hapla, Meloidogyne incognita, Meloidogyne javanica, cyst-forming nematodes, eg. Globodera rostochiensis, Heterodera avenae, Heterodera glycines, Heterodera schachtii, Heterodera trifolii, stem and leaf eelworms, eg. Belonolaimus longicaudatus, Ditylenchus destructor, Ditylenchus dipsaci, Heliocotylenchus multicinctus, Longidorus elongatus, Radopholus similis, Rotylenchus robustus, Trichodorus primitivus, Tylenchorhynchus claytoni, Tylenchorhynchus dubius, Pratylenchus neglectus, Pratylenchus penetrans, Pratylenchus curvitatus, Pratylenchus goodeyi.
The active compounds can be applied as such or in the form of their formulations or the application forms prepared therefrom, eg. in the form of directly sprayable solutions, powders, suspensions or dispersions, emulsions, oil dispersions, pastes, dusts, scattering compositions or granules by spraying, atomizing dusting, scattering or pouring. The application forms depend entirely on the purposes of use; they should in any case as far as possible guarantee the finest dispersion of the active compounds according to the invention.
The active compound concentrations in the ready-for-application preparations can be varied within quite substantial ranges.
In general, they are from 0.0001 to 10%, preferably from 0.01 to 1%.
The active compounds can also be used with great success in ultra-low volume processes (ULV), where it is possible to apply formulations containing more than 95% by weight of active compound or even the active compound without additives.
The application rate of active compound for controlling pests under outdoor conditions is from 0.1 to 2.0, preferably from 0.2 to 1.0 kg/ha.
For the preparation of directly sprayable solutions, emulsions, pastes or oil dispersions, mineral oil fractions of medium to high boiling point, such as kerosene or diesel oil, and also coal tar oils and oils of vegetable or animal origin, aliphatic, cyclic and aromatic hydrocarbons, eg. benzene, toluene, xylene, paraffin, tertrahydronaphthalene, alkylated naphthalenes or their derivatives, methanol, ethanol, propanol, butanol, chloroform, carbon tetrachloride, cyclohexanol, cyclohexanone, chlorobenzene, isophorone, strongly polar solvents, eg. dimethylformamide, dimethyl sulfoxide, N-methylpyrrolidone and water are suitable.
Aqueous application forms can be prepared from emulsion concentrates, pastes or wettable powders (oil dispersions) by addition of water. For the preparation of emulsions, pastes or oil dispersions, the substances can be homogenized in water as such or dissolved in an oil or solvent, by means of wetting agents, tackifiers, dispersants or emulsifiers. However, concentrates consisting of active substance, wetting agent, tackifier, dispersant or emulsifier and possible solvent or oil can also be prepared, which are suitable for dilution with water.
Suitable surface-active substances are alkali metal, alkaline earth metal and ammonium salts of lignosulfonic acid, naphthalenesulfonic acid, phenolsulfonic acid, dibutylnaphthalenesulfonic acid, alkylarylsulfonates, alkylsulfates, alkylsulfonates, fatty alcohol sulfates and fatty acids and their alkali metal and alkaline earth metal salts, salts of sulfated fatty alcohol glycol ether, condensation products of sulfonated naphthalene and naphthalene derivatives with formaldehyde, condensation products of naphthalene or of naphthalenesulfonic acid with phenol and formaldehyde, polyoxyethylene octylphenol ether, ethoxylated isooctylphenol, octylphenol, nonylphenol, alkylphenol polyglycol ether, tributylphenyl polyglycol ether, alkylaryl polyether alcohols, isotridecyl alcohol, fatty alcohol ethylene oxide condensates, ethoxylated castor oil, polyoxyethylene alkyl ether, ethoxylated polyoxypropylene, lauryl alcohol polyglycol ether acetal, sorbitol esters, lignin-sulfite waste liquors and methylcellulose.
Powders, scattering compositions and dusts can be prepared by mixing or joint grinding of the active substances with a solid carrier.
The formulations in general contain from 0.01 to 95% by weight, preferably from 0.1 to 90% by weight, of the active compound. The active compounds are employed here in a purity of from 90% to 100% , preferably 95% to 100% (according to NMR spectrum).
Examples of formulations are:
I. 5 parts by weight of a compound according to the invention are intimately mixed with 95 parts by weight of finely divided kaolin. A dust which contains 5% by weight of the active compound is obtained in this way.
II. 30 parts by weight of a compound according to the invention are intimately mixed with a mixture of 92 parts by weight of powdered silica gel and 8 parts by weight of paraffin oil which has been sprayed on the surface of this silica gel. A preparation of the active compound having good adhesion is obtained in this way (active compound content 23% by weight).
III. 10 parts by weight of a compound according to the invention are dissolved in a mixture which consists of 90 parts by weight of xylene, 6 parts by weight of the addition product of 8 to 10 mol of ethylene oxide to 1 mol of oleic acid N-monoethanolamide, 2 parts by weight of calcium salt of dodecylbenzenesulfonic acid and 2 parts by weight of the addition product of 40 mol of ethylene oxide to 1 mol of castor oil (active compound content 9% by weight).
IV. 20 parts by weight of a compound according to the invention are dissolved in a mixture which consists of 60 parts by weight of cyclohexanone, 30 parts by weight of isobutanol, 5 parts by weight of the addition product of 7 mol of ethylene oxide to 1 mol of isooctylphenol and 5 parts by weight of the addition product of 40 mol of ethylene oxide to 1 mol of castor oil (active compound content 16% by weight).
V. 80 parts by weight of a compound according to the invention are well mixed with 3 parts by weight of the sodium salt of diisobutylnaphthalene-alpha-sulfonic acid, 10 parts by weight of the sodium salt of a lignosulfonic acid from a sulfite waste liquor and 7 parts by weight of powdered silica gel and the mixture is ground in a hammer mill (active compound content 80% by weight).
VI. 90 parts by weight of a compound according to the invention are mixed with 10 parts by weight of N-methyl-xcex1-pyrrolidone and a solution is obtained which is suitable for application in the form of very small drops (active compound content 90% by weight).
VII. 20 parts by weight of a compound No. 11  according to the invention are dissolved in a mixture which consists of 40 parts by weight of cyclohexanone, 30 parts by weight of isobutanol, 20 parts by weight of the addition product of 7 mol of ethylene oxide to 1 mol of isooctylphenol and 10 parts by weight of the addition product of 40 mol of ethylene oxide to 1 mol of castor oil. By pouring the solution into and finely dispersing it in 100,000 parts by weight of water, an aqueous dispersion is obtained which contains 0.02% by weight of the active compound.
VIII. 20 parts by weight of a compound according to the invention are well mixed with 3 parts by weight of the sodium salt of diisobutylnaphthalene-xcex1-sulfonic acid, 17 parts by weight of the sodium salt of a lignosulfonic acid from a sulfite waste liquor and 60 parts by weight of powdered silica gel and the mixture is ground in a hammer mill. By finely dispersing the mixture in 20,000 parts by weight of water, a spray liquor is obtained which contains 0.1% by weight of the active compound.
Granules, eg. coated, impregnated and homogeneous granules, can be produced by binding the active compounds to solid carriers. Solid carriers are eg. mineral earths, such as silica gel, silicic acids, silica gels [sic]  silicates, talc, kaolin, attapulgite, limestone, lime chalk, bole, loess, clay, dolomite, diatomaceous earth, calcium sulfate and magnesium sulfate, magnesium oxide, ground synthetic materials, fertilizers, such as eg. ammonium sulfate, ammonium phosphate, ammonium nitrate, ureas and vegetable products, such as grain meal, tree bark, wood and nut shell meal, cellulose powder and other solid carrier.
Oils of various types, herbicides, fungicides, other pesticides and bactericides can be added to the active compounds, if appropriate even only immediately before application (tank mix). These agents can be admixed to the compositions according to the invention in the weight ratio 1:10-10:1.